Azudora
"Blue" Azudora (アズドラ, Azudora) is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Demon World. Appearance Azudora has a humanoid appearance with long pointed ears along with flowing light blue hair. Personality Azudora is very levelheaded and calm in contrast to his colleague, Vamirio. However he loves to tease Vamirio and this has resulted in their relationship becoming strainedOmake Chapter 6.5 p. 4. In particular, he tricked Vamirio into eating bad-tasting candy just to see her disgusted look Omake: Chapter 6.5 p. 5-6. He also speaks her name with a "-chan" suffix that she dislikes. Azudora is very protective of Vamirio and he thinks of her personal safety before everything else Volume 2 Bonus p. 6. Azudora believes that there can be peace between the humans and the Empire. Upon encountering Hero Helck for the first time, he states that the Empire has no interest in bothering the humans even after they were attacked. Even after the humans captured Castle Urum, Azudora told them that he did not wish to fight them if possible. However he will fight if he believes that it is not possible to resolve a situation without violence. History Many centuries ago, the young Azudora fought in the long forgotten human-demon wars. At this point he was already one of the Four Heavenly Kings and wielded a powerful demon sword. The finest armies of the ten human nations lead by their respective heroes suffered heavy losses against a mere boy, while the demon world's toxic air killed the remaining few. Plot Demon King Tournament Arc Azudora was responsible for organizing the Demon King Tournament after Demon King Tooru was killed by the human hero Cress. Remote Island Arc Azudora stops an army of 1000 soldiers in an instant. Abilities & Powers As one of the Four Heavenly Kings and possessing a power level of 73, Azudora is very powerful. Azudora is the creator of the Dark Green Contract that prevent the participants of the Demon King tournament from harming civilians and the Dark Green Rings that prevent the Demon King Tournament participants from harming each other during the mission to retake Urum Castle. After making the dark green contract, he only had the powers of a normal soldier (this effect persisted as long as the contract was active, with his powers returning to normal right after the tournament ended). Magic Wood Magic: Azudora's favored type of magic. Through the use of his magic, Azudora can shape and manipulate any woody plants, including trees even if they have died and withered. The power of his magic seems to mostly depend on his surroundings, as it decides the amount of tree roots he controls. *'Tree Lance': Azudora creates a magical lance made out of wood and fires it at his opponent. Azudora is capable of creating multiple lances at once, as shown in his fight against Mikaros. Searching Magic: Physical Abilites Immense Speed: Azudora seems to be extremely fast. In the past, he was able to quickly strike down a vast amount of human soldiers with litte effort. Fighting Style Master Swordsman: In the past, Azudora used to mostly use a sword in battle. Azudora was shown to be an extremely powerful and skilled swordsman, being able to defeat a vast amount of human soldiers with his sword alone. Equipment Demon Sword: His sword looks similar to Alicia's own, known as "Hero Killer". It seems to be a powerful weapon imbued with magic, probably a demon sword. Combined with Azudora's own power, it easily overpowered the finest human heroes of the old. Its name is currently unknown, such as its current status. Despite its strength, Azudora doesn't seem to wield it anymore. Major Battles Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Four Heavenly Kings